Maya's world
by Sakura Ann Kinimo-san
Summary: The gang is now in college, preparing to finish actually, this is simply Maya's thoughts and feelings as she reminisce's over her experiences over the years and how she feels about her friends ((Oneshot - No official pairings - I hope it's not terrible))


**Hey guys~! I Don't know if any of you have ever actually read one of my stories before but hey, if you have, then I hope you like my writing style! If not, then well, I hope you enjoy this little story, I just kinda thought it up while I was listening to one of my favorite songs "A thousand years" by Christina Perri, I suggest listening to it while you read, anyway, the thought came up of what Maya thinks of her friends and well... I hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, which is sad, because there's a ton of lessons I want to teach the gang!**

The gang had decided to Study for their final test together, so as per usual they hung out in one of the dorm study rooms, though technically it was supposed to be a therapy room, these four just used it as a study room, and strangely, nobody cared. At first people thought it strange they all went to the same university together, and of course with them all their shenanigans followed, but over the years the people and professors had gotten used to the bunch, and had learned you never get one without the others.

Lucas laid on his back on the floor, his study book held in his hands above him, as his eyes scanned over the pages, just like he'd said in Middle school all those years ago, the Kid had decided to be a veterinarian, and so far he was doing great.

Riley sat, legs crossed in the chair across from her, her eyes seemingly glued to the pages of her book, her expressions constantly morphing in between confusion and happiness, or understanding, occasionally frustration, she was literally just as open as the book in front of her, the girl had decided to become a history Teacher, but she has also started to study for being a part time therapist, for her, it was fitting, and she doesn't think she could see her any other way, although she also writes books on the side, and has already had two successfully published, and has more on the way, though they all had to admit it was hard on the girl, and with all her classes she was struggling the most out of the four of them, but with some short explanations from Farkle in there, she was actually becoming very smart to the point of being able to have debates with Farkle himself, in short, the little Butterfly was spreading her wings, and meeting the world in ways no one else could have even imagined.

Farkle laid on one of the couches, supporting his head with one arm while reading with the other, he'd already begun to take over a few of his father's company's, and even trying to start his own, in short, he's already starting to take over the world, with much advice from his friends, he seems to be doing good so far. She herself was laying on the other couch, right on her stomach, she'd already finished her studying, and was now doodling in her sketchpad, she'd began to work at being an artist, and already had many pieces on the market, she was of course still finishing school, but from what she can tell, she has a strong future ahead. As Maya looked around the room, a soft expression appeared on her face, letting herself get lost in thought, all of these people, they've been with her through thick and thin, these people were with her even in her worst of times, they were her family, no... that's not quite right, they're more then family, they're a part of her, they're her life.

 _Ranger Rick_

 _She hasn't known him as long as others, but somehow, he's become a part of her life, the voice of reason that can't be shaken, and though he may be kind and gentlemanly, he's also proven that he can be just as tough as her, if not a million times worse. He's loyal, smart, and responsible, he's her guiding hand, and her close friend. And though she wants to protect all her friends, she knows Lucas is someone she can depend on to stand by her side, and even protect her from things she can't fight, she learned that well enough in high school, when he helped her through her many boyfriends, and finding herself, even going to the point of beating up her crappy ex Nick, though at the cost of being suspended for a week, it had certainly helped her heal, and helped their friendship, and bonds grow, even into college, he's her Faithful Cowboy_

 _Sunshine_

 _She's been there the longest, they've known each other since preschool, when that little brown haired girl came up to her, the child hiding in the corner and refusing to talk to anyone, the way she animatedly talked about how excited she had been to come to school, but also how terrified she'd been that people may not like her, just drew the blonde in. and since that first day Riley had given the 'Rude' girl a chance, they'd been best friends, Maya causing trouble, and Riley fixing it, since then she's always been there, holding her hand through everything life throws at her, Showing her the good things in life, and little by little putting her life and soul back together, even if she may not always realize it. She's always wanted to protect Riley, after all, she's so innocent, and that's so rare these days, the pure must be treasured, that's what she believes._

 _Maya's life has been dim, her mind is even darker, so she needs her little guiding light to show her how to feel, and bring little rays of happiness into her life, and in that way, Riley has become her Guiding light and helping hand, Her little sunshine. When dealing with dating in High school, Riley had been the one to cheer her up when she went through her first breakup, and she continued to help throughout the rest of high school, she'd even given her the hope that she'd actually be able to excel at art, and she was right, so far, Maya had been able to ace all her classes, she was labeled the honor student, though she was still the same sarcastic child inside who got in trouble, and of course all the teachers were exhausted with her, they were still impressed with her mass amounts of talent, and she could only have Riley to thank for pushing her to follow her dream, and for continuing to be her little star in everything, especially when she had begun to think about giving up after she failed a competition to have a piece of artwork posted as the cover for a large company, she had filled her with hope and belief that she still had the talent to rule the world, even if not everyone could see that, and that is why she needs her little Sweetie_

 _and finally, last, but most certainly not least._

 _Farkle_

 _Her Little bird. She first met him in first grade, when towards the end of the year she transferred into the same class as Riley, she'd only heard about him from the way Riley talked about him, and so of course when she came into the classroom and saw her best friend talking animatedly to some kid she didn't know, of course she became a bit jealous, in short, at first her snappy attitude and sarcastic comments didn't help her get along with the boy, and in reply, the boy acted quite hostile towards her, using his brains to outwit her and oftenly cause her much embarrassment, she complained about him to Riley constantly, but she only smiled and said that Farkle was just shy, and needed time to get used to people, of course, Maya was doubtful, after all, how come she was the only one he wasn't nice to?_

 _For the first few months they continued to 'fight' like this, but then one day she had been returning from the bathroom when she saw some kid shoving Him to the floor, the poor boy was just sitting there, taking it, though his expression showed he was in pain, in that moment the girl snapped and smacked the kid that had pushed Farkle in the face, him and the rest of his goons running off, later complaining to the teacher about a bloody nose. After talking to Farkle for a bit, she found that he'd been bullied for a long time, and his teacher in Kindergarten hadn't been much help, but then when he met Riley in first grade, his life cheered up, just like with her, Riley had been his little piece of sunshine, and he had been afraid that Maya would steal her from him, just like Maya needed Riley, so did he, in fact, the only reasons he was being picked on was, one, because he was different, but two, he got into a fight with some of the kids for making fun of Riley, and from then on they made a pact to both share and protect her, but unknown to Farkle, in that moment Maya promised herself to protect Farkle. He reminded her of her, and yet at the same time he was fragile, she longed to protect him, keep him from danger and from having to deal with any of the demons she has to deal with._

 _Since then they've been the best of friends, at some point Farkle had become not only the girls friend, but a flirt, they just got used to his dorky ways, and even as strange as he is, they both love their little weirdo to bits, he's been protecting and helping them in so many ways, more then they ever took notice of before they began to think of what would happen if he would disappear from their life, they weren't them without him, he'd become a part of all their lives, and though he had changed during middle school, he'd stayed Farkle, the weird, wacky, loyal, flirt they'd always known, just a bit more mature now._

 _Through high school, he'd constantly been her means of support, and given her the confidence she needed, when she had broken up with Nick, her longest and most dependable Boyfriend, who they later found had been cheating on her, since the first month they'd been dating, the worst part though was the words he called her when she broke up with him, the cruel things he'd said about her family, and how worthless she is, it had her locked up in her room for a week before Farkle finally broke in and brought her back to her senses, verbally slapping her back into reality, and then comforting her, filling her with happiness, making her laugh before breaking into tears, in short, after one of his long and wise Farkle speeches, she finally started to feel like herself again, and first thing she did was go and punch the ****head in the face, of it felt nice to feel his nose crunch under the pressure of her fist. And by the look of it she wasn't the first, he looked pretty beat up, she later heard the the Cowboy had gotten to him, and surprisingly Farkle himself had actually been the first one to take a shot at him, had broken his nose even, and from what she'd heard, even Rile's, the little bright butterfly had totally verbally torn apart the guy, apparently she's tough when she needs to be._

 _Farkle's been there for her through every relationship she's had, given her the best advice, and helped her regain herself when she's broken down, and helped her know where she's going, now that they're finishing college, she's didn't know what she was gonna do, then he gave her the shoulder she needed to cry on, he noticed her fear, he's ALWAYS noticed her, she could deny it as many times as she wanted, Riley may have been her best friend, but Farkle's Farkle, He know's her better then anyone else, though, that could be said for all of them, He's always known, he knows each and everyone of them better than he know's himself, that's Farkle for ya, that's all that can really be said about him, Farkle is Farkle, he's smart, fragile, loyal, and wise beyond his years. He's her not so little bird, she want's to protect him, but she doesn't even need to, yeah, he needs a friend, but he's grown up to be a real man, and really, that's all he can be_

"-Maya!" Jerking into attention, Maya glanced up from her pencil and paper, having been mindlessly drawing and zoning out. She now noticed that they had all finished studying and were all now standing by the door, things collected up, and smiles on their face's, it seemed Riley had been the one to speak "We have our final test's tomorrow, 'better get some sleep huh?" she couldn't help but smile and start getting her stuff together

" Yeah, you guys go ahead on without me, I'll be right out" after watching them leave she began collecting up her stuff, pausing when she came across her Sketchbook, a smile forming on her face when she saw the picture she had drawn, it was a group picture of her birthday last summer, when the group had stolen her away from the party and brought her to a lake to just hang out, Farkle was hanging upside-down off a tree branch, wearing nothing but his swim trunks, he was laughing as a bird had perched itself on top of his arm, Lucas was sitting with Riley, ruffling her her wet hair, and laughing, both were in their swimsuits, but Lucas was wearing a cowboy hat, and the sun seemed to be shining right down on top of Riley. Riles was flushing and pouting, after being teased for something or another, but it was obvious she was still happy, and her swimsuit was covered in little floral and sun patterns. Though she wasn't in the picture, she couldn't help but smile, she had done that intentionally, she didn't exactly like self portraits, she strongly preferred her pictures to be of the world around her, and that's what she did, she drew her world. After tossing her notebook into the bag she rushed out of the room, quickly heading to catch up to her friends


End file.
